


pukul 2 pagi

by EternalMist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Erwin Smith, Vignette
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMist/pseuds/EternalMist
Summary: Levi masih terbangun pukul 2 pagi.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	pukul 2 pagi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin—Attack on Titan milik Hajime Isayama.

Pukul 2 pagi.

Ada dua jenis manusia saat ini: orang-orang normal yang sedang tidur, seperti yang seharusnya. Dan orang-orang sinting yang masih bangun karena satu atau dua hal. Levi jatuh ke kategori nomor dua.

Sekali lagi ia teguk segelas kopi maka selanjutnya ia akan overdosis kafein, tapi bukan berarti ia punya pilihan. Tenggat waktu desain konstruksi untuk kantor baru milik temannya, Mike, sudah menunggu untuk diserahkan. Dan Levi benci untuk mengorbankan kehormatannya sebagai teman Mike, juga sebagai arsitek terkemuka se-Britania Raya.

Maka pensil dan penggaris sudah selaiknya cinta hidupnya—digenggam erat.

Arsir. Hapus. Arsir. Hapus. Repetisi sampai puluhan kali.

Pukul 2 pagi.

Seharusnya tidak ada gangguan yang bisa menghampiri. Namun, nyatanya ponselnya berdering. Lumayan kencang, sebab ia taruh di seberang meja. Levi mengulurkan tangan dengan malas. Orang bodoh macam apa yang mau menelepon pukul 2 pagi?

Levi lupa kalau ia berteman dengan banyak sekali orang bodoh, yang sejujurnya 11-12 dengan kepribadiannya. Hukum atraksi itu memang nyata, karena Levi terus-terusan menarik orang yang sejenis dengan dirinya, seperti Mike. Farlan. Isabel. Erwin. Hanji.

_Hanji Zoe._

Levi mengusap layar dengan cepat, menghimpit ponsel di antara bahu dan telinga kirinya selagi ia sibuk memutar otak di depan sketsa yang tinggal seperempat jadi.

_"Hei. Aku tak tahu kau masih bangun."_

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, kacamata."

Suara di seberang sana agak serak, _"Ahahaha, lagakmu seperti tidak kenal aku saja."_

Levi mendecih.

Hanya ada hening di ujung sana. Levi hanya bisa mendengar suara napas Hanji, terdengar berat. Tidak biasanya. Hanji akan selalu berteriak di telinganya, seperti bom suara. Hanji juga tidak pernah kehabisan kata-kata. Sebab ilmuwan sepertinya punya terlalu banyak informasi di dalam otak, yang setiap saat perlu dikeluarkan dan disortir ulang.

Tidak, Levi tidak benci Hanji yang seperti itu. Meski ia hanya bisa mendengus, atau kadang menoyor dahi jika Hanji sudah kelewat berisik. Levi tetap suka Hanji yang seperti itu. Levi suka dengan segala kasualitas yang sudah ada.

"Oi, kacamata-"

_“Aku putus."_

Levi mengatupkan bibirnya. _Hah, putus?_

"Erwin? Kau putus dengan Erwin?"

Hening sebelum ada yang menjawab, _"Iya."_

"Kapan?"

_"Barusan. Saat aku pulang. Lewat pesan."_

_Erwin brengsek._

Saat Hanji dan Erwin mulai berpacaran setahun yang lalu, Levi hanya bisa mengatakan _Akhirnya ada yang sudi mengurus kacamata busuk sepertimu_. Yang hanya ditimpali kekeh-kekeh ringan Hanji, _Maaf, pengasuhku memang orang yang sentimen_.

Sulit mengakui kalau Levi sudah memercayakan Hanji pada Erwin. Erwin Smith, si pemilik perusahaan Smith Corp., yang bergerak di bidang teknologi dan kesehatan. Seorang dokter yang jenius, hingga Levi maklum kalau Hanji bisa jatuh hati pada Erwin. Dunia mereka memang dekat dan relevan satu sama lain. Tidak seperti dunianya.

Levi ingin meninju sesuatu. Sebuah wajah yang amat familiar.

 _"Tahu tidak? Aku belum menangis sama sekali, lho, sejak pesan itu datang. Walau aku salah jalan dan malah nyasar ke Whitechapel."_ Hanji terkekeh tanpa beban.

Uh oh. Sekarang pikiran Levi terbang kemana-mana. Hanji dan menyetir adalah dua hal yang kurang ia sukai jika disatukan. Sebab Hanji bertendensi untuk menyetel kecepatan di atas rata-rata dan belok sesukanya.

"Aku benci kalau kau naik mobil. Dimana kau sekarang?" Levi melirik jam dinding. Pukul 2 lebih 10 menit. Mungkin ia bisa menyusul naik taksi atau apalah.

_"Jembatan. Aku cuma mau cari udara segar. Dan hei, sebelum kau curiga, aku tidak mabuk."_

Levi mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak mabuk pun, menyetirmu tetap payah, imbisil."

_"Heh. Jahatnya."_

Kemudian lebih banyak hening. Levi ragu-ragu ingin menyusul atau tidak. Sekalipun ia tidak pernah lagi mengizinkan Hanji menyetir mobil karena satu atau dua insiden, entah kenapa Levi percaya dengan kata-kata Hanji kali ini. Tetap saja.

Levi melepas pensil yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Tidak ada gunanya berkutat pada pekerjaan yang stagnan. _Nanti saja_ , batinnya, _ada hal yang lebih penting_.

 _"Erwin bilang_ 'mungkin sebaiknya kita berhenti sampai disini. _', dan kau tahu apa yang kukatakan? Kujawab_ 'tapi di perempatan 4th avenue lampunya bilang hijau.' _"_ Hanji melontarkan tawa kecil yang lesap di ujung bibir.

"Lihat kau. Berkelakar tentang putus hubungan. Kau yakin Erwin memutuskanmu bukan karena selera humormu yang nyaris tidak ada?"

_"Harap maklum ya, menjadi Kepala Laboratorium membuatku hampir sinting dan kerap menertawakan setiap hal. Dan juga, leluconku itu selalu lucu, tahu!”_

Setidak-tidaknya Levi setuju dengan kalimat pertama.

Hanji berceloteh lebih banyak tentang detil-detil pesan yang diterimanya. _Erwin bilang hubungan kami tidak akan berhasil, makanya ia lebih memilih untuk berhenti sekarang sebelum terlambat. Padahal kami baru saja beli cincin pertunangan, lho. Kuapakan ya silinder kecil manis ini? Kalau kujual apakah bisa mendanai penelitianku di masa depan? Jangan katakan padanya aku akan jual cincin ini seharga dua ribu pounds. Nanti kau kuberi komisi, deh._ Dan masih banyak lagi. Bukan Levi ingin tahu, sungguh. Levi tidak terlalu suka menelisik hubungan pribadi orang lain. Tapi, Hanji bukan sekedar "orang lain" baginya.

Bagaimana cara mendefinisi ulang seseorang yang sudah ia kenal lebih dari 20 tahun—di setiap bunga mekar pada musim semi, di setiap terik musim panas, di setiap hembusan angin musim gugur, di setiap salju pertama pada musim dingin—yang selalu dicari pertama kali saat butuh sandaran, yang selalu ada untuk mendengarkan, bahkan untuk hal-hal konyol dan tak masuk akal?

Jika saja Levi bergerak lebih cepat. Jika saja Erwin tidak selangkah lebih maju saat itu.

Levi bangkit dari kursi kayu dan pindah ke sofa yang lebih empuk. Ponsel masih terhimpit telinga dan bahu. Ia melirik jam dinding lagi. Enggan tidur. Terutama karena makhluk di seberang sana masih tersambung di telepon. Masih berceloteh ria. Yang dengan senang hati Levi ladeni.

_"Levi."_

"Hn?"

_"Terima kasih sudah menjawab teleponku."_

Levi mengerutkan dahi, ingin bertanya 'kenapa?', tapi ia terlanjur mendengar isak pelan. Yang lama-lama berubah menjadi tangis. Hanji jarang sekali menangis. Mungkin tidak pernah. Atau setidaknya itu yang ia tahu.

Levi diam mendengarkan sampai sambungannya terputus.

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini ditulis pukul 2 pagi tadi. Harap maklum jika melihat pukul 2 pagi berepetisi di sepanjang fic. Mungkin inilah yang namanya brainrot. Anyway, oh how I love levihan.


End file.
